


I'm Hung Up in Suspense

by ohcalmtitty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimjobs, Rimming, Smut, So sue me, Swearing, honestly its just 2k of harry eating louis out, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcalmtitty/pseuds/ohcalmtitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, how about you spread those legs of yours and let me spell out how much I love you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Hung Up in Suspense

Louis snuggled closer into his boyfriend’s chest the second he woke up. It was their day off and they had stayed in a hotel the night before as they didn't need to travel anywhere for the next 4 days. He made himself more comfortable in between the sheets. While they were on tour his sleep schedule made sure that he woke up at 8am sharp, every damn morning. However, today was different, right now he was going to have a lie in, whether his body liked it or not.

He nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, the younger’s arm instinctively coming down over Louis’ shoulder. The brown haired boy let a smile grace over his features as he shut his eyes, trying to find sleep, even though he knew that it would take a while for it to come as he wasn't used to having the time to be able to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

“Mmph,” Harry mumbled, a small snore escaping his mouth straight after as he moved to lie on his side, pulling Louis closer into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. The elder giggled, the scent of Harry’s recently washed hair hitting his nose, clouding over all of his other senses.

Louis pulled his phone out from underneath the pillow, occupying himself with fiddling about with a few of his apps for the time being, hoping to feel a wave of tiredness wash over him pretty soon. He opened up his twitter, retweeting a few pictures that people had tweeted him from their show last night. He tapped the ‘compose new tweet’ button and tweeted about having a lazy day with Harry, receiving multiple retweets and replies about how cute they were within a few minutes.

“Mm, what’re you doing up?” Harry mumbled into the pillow as he turned back onto his back, interrupting Louis and making him jump in his arms.

“Couldn't get back to sleep,” Louis mumbled back, sliding his phone back underneath the pillow and cuddling into Harry’s side.

The younger boy just nodded as a way of saying that he had heard what Louis had said before he reached over Louis to grab his hair tie from the bedside table. He threw his unruly hair into a messy bun, ignoring his boyfriend’s stare and smirk, he hated how terrible his hair looked almost every morning but Louis always insisted that he looked ‘downright adorable’ so he soldiered through it, no matter how big a headache putting it up gave him.

Louis failed to suppress the small ‘aw’ that left his mouth the second that Harry turned to face him, their noses barely touching. The atmosphere around them was peaceful, the room was completely silent as they lay in between the white sheets while the sun shone in through the pretty much see through curtains.

Harry reached his hand forward to move the few strands of hair that had fell into the other boy’s eyes, covering them so he couldn't see the shade of blue that he could very easily get lost in. “I love you,” he said quietly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. He smiled fondly at the blush that made its way onto Louis’ cheeks, the two had only recently confessed their love for each other and it still made them extremely happy and giddy when the other said it.

“I love you too,” Louis whispered back, leaning his head up ever so slightly so that he could reach Harry’s lips, pecking at them softly before they gently slotted together, their lips unhurriedly dancing in their own rhythm.

Their kiss remained innocent as Louis brought his hand up to play with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, twirling it with his fingers before letting go and repeating the process again.

Harry moved his and Louis’ bodies so that Louis was laying on his back and Harry was lying on his side right next to him, one hand behind his neck and the other trailing down his t shirt covered torso. The two were breathing deeply through their noses, not wanting to break the passionate kiss that they were both partaking in.

“Love you so much,” Harry repeated, moving his lips to leave soft kisses up and down the elder’s jaw, feeling the heat radiating from his skin on his lips, making a small smile form on his face. The hand that was resting on his torso moved down, curling around his hip, gripping it gently.

Louis was halfway through his reply but was cut off when Harry suddenly nipped at his neck. “Y-yeah?” He panted quietly, not letting his voice get any louder in fear of ruining the moment.

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed with a nod of his head, getting on his hands and knees and moving so that he was hovering completely over his boyfriend, resting his hands on either side of his head. He nudged his nose against Louis’, smiling fondly down at the boy before he brought their lips together again.

“I love you so much too,” Louis chuckled, keeping their presses of lips soft and innocent, a stray strand of Harry’s hair came out of the bun and brushed against his cheek, but that didn't matter as their lips merged together.

Harry’s hands trailed down the brunet’s chest and stomach, stopping when he reached the waistband of his sweatpants, he paused for a moment before he let his hand slip in, dancing around the waistband of his boxers.

Louis hummed in content, not breaking their kiss, he took hold of Harry’s wrist, a silent way of telling him to carry on.

"Now, how about you spread those legs of yours and let me spell out how much I love you?" Harry whispered huskily into Louis’ ear, watching as said boy’s eyes widened and grew dark as a sudden wave of lust washed over him.

He recovered soon enough, doing as he was told and spreading his legs. Harry sat in between them and slowly pulling down the elder’s sweatpants, throwing them to the side while he moved his body down. His lips started at Louis’ neck before he moved them down to ghost over his clothed chest, savouring the quiet gasps of the boy beneath him.

Louis watched as Harry disappeared beneath the sheets, he reached under to search blindly for the younger’s hand to intertwine their fingers together. He pushed the sheets down, propping his feet up so that his knees were up and he could rest the sheet on them, keeping his bare legs warm while still being able to see Harry.

“So pretty,” Harry praised as he kissed along the waistband of his lover’s underwear, his free hand coming up to grip at the elastic, he pulled them down, discarding them along with the pants, leaving Louis’ lower half completely naked.

Harry left feathery, wet kisses on Louis’ hips, stopping for a moment to bite and suck a hickey on one of them. He grinned when he heard his boyfriend’s soft explanation of ‘mm’ from above him. He moved the kisses across his waist, going down and leaving open mouthed kisses down his cock until he reached the tip. He stuck his tongue out and licked swiftly at Louis’ tip, the older boy letting out a breathy moan as Harry licked up and down his length at a steady pace.

He enveloped his mouth around the tip, feeling Louis’ fingers tighten around his own. Louis ground his hips, trying to keep them from bucking up, not wanting to choke his other half.

Louis had strapped himself in for a blowjob, humming contently into the pillows at the thought of just getting off like this, so he was pleasantly surprised when Harry’s mouth left his cock, licking a stripe down to the base before he took one of his balls into his mouth, sucking lightly on it, smirking at the way Louis’ thighs shook and pants began to leave his mouth.

“Uhn, Harry,” he moaned, his moans being cut off while he looked down, confused as to why Harry’s mouth had left him completely. He saw an innocent smile spread across the younger’s face and he couldn't help but smile too at how cute his boyfriend looked, despite the fact that he was currently going down on him, his hair was coming out of the hair tie and his teeth were worrying away at his bottom lip.

The smaller boy took his free hand and ran it through Harry’s hair, his own teeth beginning to bite at his lip in anticipation as to what Harry would do next.

“Oh, shit,” Louis moaned, this time his hips did buck as he felt Harry’s long tongue prod at his entrance, the hand he had in his hair tightened and he could feel the smirk on Harry’s face as he circled the muscle around Louis’ hole.

Louis couldn't help but grip at the sheets as Harry’s tongue made messy strokes around his entrance, he was surprised by how good it felt and how Harry could lie there with a smirk instead of being disgusted. He had only just woken up a short amount of time ago too, making his body that much more sensitive and making it feel that much better when Harry’s tongue slipped in, before he pulled it back out again.

“Oh my god,” Louis groaned, by now he had completely lost himself, he seemed to forget that he was the only one getting off here and he had forgotten about Harry’s needs, though the younger had taken to grinding against the mattress. Seeing his boyfriend become an undone, writhing mess above him was enough to get him off.

He pulled his tongue out, beginning to make quick zig zag shapes on and around Louis’ hole, having to keep an arm over his hips to keep him from bucking up. He spread Louis’ cheeks a bit more, giving himself better access as he pushed his tongue back in and pulled it back out, repeating the action again and again at a rapid pace, essentially tongue fucking the boy above him.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis bucked his hips hard, by now both of his hands were tangled in Harry’s hair, his head tipped back against the pillow as he experienced what he thought was literally heaven.

The heat pooling in his stomach told him that he was close to coming, though he didn't bother to warn the younger boy, he was too busy moaning and gasping as the vibrations from Harry’s own moans gave him that much more pleasure. He could feel his thighs begin to tremble, Harry getting the hint that he was going to come any time now.

One look down at his boyfriend and Louis was gone; Harry was looking up at him, his eyes clouded with lust as he watched Louis come apart completely.  
“Oh my - uhn, shit,” Louis groaned, his hips bucking wildly into Harry’s face as he came across his still clothed stomach and chest. “Oh fuck,” he breathed as his hips lowered, his stomach still feeling like it was on fire and his toes still curled,

A groan from below him told him that Harry had finished too and it was a few moments later when said boy was emerging, a cute smile on his face and his cheeks flushed as he brought their lips together in a hot, wet kiss. Louis should have been disgusted with the fact that he could taste himself on Harry’s tongue, but right now, he couldn't even find the energy to care.

“How was that?” He asked, reaching a hand up to fix his own hair behind his ears.

“Fuckin’ fantastic,” Louis said tiredly, the smile of his own never leaving his face.

So much for that lie in.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! so this is my first fic posted on this site bc i usually use mibba but that has all my atl fics on it so now im here lmao. there is a jalex version of this fic on my mibba (kennedybrock) so this isnt plagiarised, they're both my own writing.
> 
> also, louis being rimmed is my new fave thing honestly im hurt


End file.
